Mate
by JameseMalfoy
Summary: Remus finds his mate finally. This is slash. Oneshot. RemusSurprise.


Disclaimer: Not JKR. I wish.

Pairing: Remus/Surprise

A/N: Just something that came to me.

**MATE**

"Albus, I regret that I must resign from my post as the DADA teacher this year." Albus sat back in his chair and picked up his snow globe.

"Why dear boy? Everyone knows you are a werewolf. None of the parents complained because, compared to Delores Umbridge, you are a saint among men."

"Well my life mate has just shown up on my radar this summer."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind coming here for a few months as a trial basis."

"No Albus. You do not understand. My mate is here at Hogwarts. And you very well know that there is no trial basis with werewolves and their mates."

"I know. Let me guess, he is either vacationing in America or in France?"

"He is in France. You must know who he is. How you know these things I will never understand. So you see why I must resign? He would want to be free and my wolf would take over just to claim him. I could never live with myself if I did that."

"No my boy I honestly do not." His eyes started twinkling. "As a matter of fact I think you should tell him. He has been so lonely after the war ended and he never really has known love unconditionally. I think you would be good for him."

"Albus! I am old enough to be his father. Hell I went to school with his father! Not to mention that he hates me with a passion."

"He has never been a real child or teenager. He is what we call an old soul. As a matter of fact—" He was interrupted by the wards of Hogwarts alerting him. "Well we can set this to rights now. Hogwarts has just informed me he is back and headed here."

"Albus I must go! I cannot, in good conscience, be here when he arrives. It is too close to the full moon to keep my wolf deep inside."

"I'm sorry Remus but he is right outside. And you know the Floo Network is down for the summer."

"Albus, why do I feel that you are not telling me everything that is going on?"

More twinkling. "Because I am not."

There was a knock at the door. Remus's heart was pounding in his ears. His blood was racing. The wolf barely being contained. He could smell his mate was near. "Albus please… do not… let him… in." The wolf breaking in to the surface.

"I'm sorry Remus, but it was not up to me. It was all him. You must understand. He chose you before you chose him." He looked at Remus and then to the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Remus lost all control. He grabbed his mate and slung him over his shoulders. He was out the office, down the staircase, and down the hall before he managed to get the wolf inside contained enough to stop himself from going any further. The wolf was beating on his containment field. It would break any minute. He put his mate down and stepped back quickly.

"If you want to get away you must run now or you will not have a choice in the next five minutes." He was breathing hard.

"I set this up. I knew once you realized who I was to you, you would try to resign. So I went to Albus. He signaled me with his snow globe."

The wolf was breaking through Remus's barrier. "You need to go now. It is your last chance."

His mate crumbled most of his resolve by walking up to Remus and kissing him. "I don't want to run. I want to be loved."

"You must understand some things. I never—" He was silenced with another kiss. His wolf was tearing his barrier. One more minute and there will be no more conversation.

His mate spoke. "I know all I need to. I know about the jealousy moments, I know about being the submissive, and I know that I have loved you since third year even though my actions have showed otherwise." He kissed Remus again. "And I know you are old enough to be my father but you are definitely not him."

The wolf finally broke through. He slung his mate back over his shoulder and growled out his password. Went in his chambers to claim his mate

Many hours later because they forgot their silencing charms all the portraits in the hall heard:

"OH REMUS I'M CUMMING!!"

"DRACO!!"

A/N: Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
